The Mighty and The Sweetie
by ElCapoFanFic
Summary: Spike has decided to train in martial arts in order to protect Twilight and his other friends, but his life will change when he starts to see Sweetie Belle in a whole new light. SpikexSweetieBelle
1. Spike's Return

"Today is the day, today is the day!'' A lavender alicorn called Twilight Sparkle was cleaning the Ponyville library, waiting for the return of her dragon assistant Spike.

In the same room with her was 5 other ponies who were excited as well; Pinkie Pie was finishing the super large chocolate-mint cakes from one of her well-known welcome parties, Applejack was helping Rainbow Dash putting the decorations for the celebration in order to make it look spectacular, Fluttershy was checking the list of ponies that were invited to the party to welcome Spike which was full of names and Rarity was putting some jewels on the present that she and her friends have made for the little drake.

''It's is going to be soooooooo exciting to see him again!'' Pinkie said with her characteristic smile.

''I know and I must recall that he will be as happy as us for coming back, I'm sure of it'' Rarity said in an elegant way.

''Y'all better hurry with that cuz he'll be here soon!'' Applejack said focused on her job as always.

The two Pegasi nodded and went to put the decorations in the roof.

''I can't believe that it has been 7 years for him and 1 week for us…'' Twilight mentioned with a distant tone, remembering the last time she saw Spike.

FLASHBACK

''W-what do you mean you're going to train martial arts?!'' Twilight scolded her assistant.

''I've already told you that I need to be capable to protect you. Since we came to Ponyville, you've been through too many dangerous situations and I had to stay in the library, worried to death, not knowing if you're fine. So, I'm going whether you want it or not!'' Spike countered the words of his friend.

''B-but…'' Twilight didn't know what to say now. Not only was he going to expose himself to a very painful and strict training but he was going to expose himself to a very painful and strict training for her.

Suddenly, a black mist surrounded them and a tall figure appeared in the center of the room; Twilight was terrified but Spike was completely calm as he went to the mysterious creature and he said, ''welcome Master''

''Are we ready to go Spike?'' The creature asked.

Judging by the voice, it was a 'him' and he seemed harmless so Twilight decided to talk.

''Who are you?'' She asked trying not to shake.

''Ah, you must be Twilight Sparkle, I am terribly sorry to leak into your home like this. My name is Bargus and I'm one of the heads of the ORDER.'' He politely presented himself to the unicorn.

He explained the situation to Twilight very carefully. At first she didn't trust him, but seeing that he and Spike seemed to get along, she decided to give him a chance.

''So…Mister Bargus, you're telling me that there is a magical place called the Time Chamber where a day outside becomes a year inside?''

''That is correct Madame, and I can assure you that Spike will be back just like he is at this very moment, the age changes will disappear when he leaves the chamber, however, the capabilities and knowledge earned inside of it will stay.'' Bargus finished his explanation.

''And nothing will change, I'm only going to be a better Spike!'' The little dragon quickly added, trying to persuade Twilight.

''Do you promise me that he will get back?'' The lavender pony asked still rather unconvinced.

''100 percent insured Madame''

''Ok then, I think I can let you go…''

''Don't worry Madame, you are putting Spike in good hands''

Spike approached Twilight to hug her. ''Thanks Twi.''

And with that, they left in the same black mist, leaving Twilight alone in the library.

FLASHBACK END

Twilight sighed nostalgically at the memory of Spike, but the memory was interrupted by 3 little fillies running inside the library, jumping with big smiles on their faces.

''Whoa girls, calm down and tell me what's…'' Twilight couldn't finish because a little white unicorn named Sweetie Belle who happens to be Rarity's sister screamed ''He's back Twilight, he's back!''

''Yeah, we saw him in the fields outside Ponyville an' we went here to tell ya' that.'' Applejack's little sister Applebloom explained.

''And he looked very focused and determined on reaching here!'' Rainbow Dash's adoptive sister Scootaloo ended.

All the ponies present couldn't believe what they were hearing; how, when, and why at that moment? The party wasn't even ready yet.

''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Pinkie called to all the other ponies and galloped to where Spike must be…and there he was, correctly sat on his knees, drinking a bit of herbal tea.

Spike didn't notice the presence of his friends. He was so focused on his own thoughts and his tea that the ponies had to appeal to a very loud scream to draw his attention to them.

''Spike!'' They all shouted in unison as they charged at the baby dragon.

Spike noticed that and a smile formed in his lips as some tears of joy formed on his eyes. It was the first time in seven years that he was that close to his friends and he rushed too at them. However, something was different about him, and that ''something'' was very obvious; for everypony's surprise, his speed was incredible and in a blink of an eye he was already hugging Twilight, like if he had teleported.

Spike sniffed a couple of times before he started talking. ''I missed all of you so much…''

All ponies were speechless; did the training do that to him? What else he can do now?

Spike noticed the silence of the ponies and spoke up.

''What's the matter? Aren't you happy that I'm with you guys again?'' He asked in a sour tone.

''It's not that Spike, it's just that your speed is…'' Twilight started but Pinkie took her place in the conversation.

''Amazing, spectacular, super-duper-hyper extraordinary!'' The pink earth pony jumped and adulated Spike's new capabilities.

Spike blushed with modesty ''Wow, I'm honored by your words. Thanks Pinkie.''

After that, the gang took a seat near the lake and started catching up; Spike related to them how tough and demanding the training was but also that he discovered a lot of himself as a dragon, and the friends he made, his temple studies, etc., etc. and more etc. Of course, he only said the most basic things upon the topic, not wanting to make the conversation too long.

''Wow, so you can smash big rocks with your fist now?!'' Scootaloo asked excitedly.

''Heh...'' was Spike's only answer, then he jumped to an enormous stone nearby and with a single punch he transformed it into dust.

The jaws of all the ponies hit the floor when they saw the delusive strength of Spike in relation of his size.

Fluttershy seemed scared; typical of her when she sees something too impressive and Spike noticed so he went to eliminate her fears. ''Sorry if it was too impressive Fluttershy…'' He hugged her gently to calm her and it worked like a charm.

''D-don't worry about me Spike.'' She said softly.

''Wow Spike, ya' really work out didn't ya' lil' fella?'' Applejack commented, making Spike blush for modesty again.

''Thanks for the praise AJ but you're starting to make me feel uncomfortable with all of your flattering comments.'' Spike admitted.

''You don't have to be so coy Spike, after all you really deserve it.'' Sweetie Belle added but it didn't help since Spike's scales went even redder than before.

Since Spike danced with Sweetie Belle in Princess Cadence's wedding, he felt different around her. NO, it wasn't love or a crush; it was just a very special kind of appreciation.

He felt like he had to praise Sweetie Belle as well, so he looked at her and he said what he thought it was a good idea at the moment.

''And you deserve to know that you look as lovely as always Sweetie.'' He said with a toothy grin on his face. Unfortunately for him, the praise didn't work like he wanted to…

Sweetie Belle's checks were covered by a tint of pink that stood out from her white coat.

''G-gee Spike, that sure was a nice thing for you to say. Thanks…'' She turned to another direction, trying to avoid eye contact with Spike.

Spike merely resisted the urge of punching himself. What in the name of Celestia crossed though his head when he decided to say that?! He thought he couldn't feel more stupid when he realized that all the other MARES where watching the whole scene, including of course Twilight, Rarity and the other two CMC and yes, he felt way more stupid when he heard some girlish giggles from the group behind him.

''Well then, looks like some dragon has a bit of a crush.'' Rainbow started with an accusatory smile on her face.

''W-what?!'' Spike gasped.

''Don't worry Spike, there is nothing wrong on being in love.'' Twilight said motherly.

''B-but I'm not…'' He tried but failed.

''There is no point on denying it Spike.'' Scootaloo said as she hugged Sweetie with one hoof.

''Yeah, we've seen it all.'' AB joined.

''N-no, you've got it all wrong!'' He shouted with a boiling blush spreading all throughout all his face.

''Spike…?'' Sweetie Belle began, her voice was very low but it was understandable. ''Do you really think that of me?''

Spike was between the sword and the wall; he just couldn't say no to Sweetie after saying what he said so he just said something even worse but he was too nervous to notice it.

''O-of course I meant it Sweetie…'' When he realized what he said, it was too late.

Sweetie's face erupted like the Vesuvius and she stepped back in surprise.

''Ok that's enough, I'm sure you two lovebirds want to share more time together but Sweetie Belle has chores in the Boutique so it will have to wait. Bye everypony!'' Rarity took Sweetie's hoof and dragged her out of sight.

''We also have things to do in the library Spike. If you want to see Sweetie Belle later then you can, but now we have work to do.''

Twilight grabbed her assistant with her magic and went out as well, not forgetting to say the typical, ''We'll have a very long talk in the library mister.''

''Congratulations Spike.'' Fluttershy smiled softly.

All the other mares give him their praise too and went to their homes.

Spike couldn't believe this, 7 years of military training and he screwed his return to Ponyville just like that. He had to think of something and he had to do it fast or else this misunderstanding would get out of hooves.

* * *

Ok everyone I hope that you'd enjoyed it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for Chapter 2!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	2. The secret that is not a secret

Later that afternoon, Sweetie Belle was in her room thinking about the events of earlier. She simply couldn't believe that Spike has a crush on her! She always thought he was charming, a hard-worker, and cute in his own unique way but she never thought of him in THAT specific sense. She always thought at him just as a friend and nothing more.

''Since when…?'' That question passed through her head throughout the rest of the night and the morning of the next day. She was so distracted that she barely paid attention to Miss Cherilee's class or to Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's rude and demeaning comments and insults; nothing seemed to matter to her.

''Hey, ar' you ok Sweetie Belle?'' Applebloom asked to her friend, worried by the way she acted all day.

''You don't seem to be in this world'' Scootaloo commented, worried as well.

Sweetie Belle answered that question with pure sincerity.

''I'm not going to lie to you girls, I just can't shake Spike out of my mind'' She said in distant sounding voice but she came back to reality when she heard the interesting comments of her friends.

''Oooooo, somethin's cooking between those two!'' Applebloom taunted.

''And it's going to be very sweet, don't you think?'' Scootaloo joined her.

Sweetie Belle's face was covered by a furious blush.

''W-what in Equestria are you talking about?'' She scolded her friends for those irritating jokes.

While the girls keep arguing, two young and not very smart colts called Snips and Snails heard all of the conversation and went to the Golden Oak's Library to tell Spike what they've heard. During the trip, they heard that all the colts and fillies of the schoolyard were talking about the same thing; Spike and Sweetie Belle's new romance, one more reason to tell Spike.

Meanwhile in the library, Twilight was reading a book that contained histories of Starswirl the Bearded while Spike was doing his warming-up martial arts routine. Since he trained at the order he was now capable of dust and organize in a time that would rival Pinkie Pie's baking ability.

In his mind he imagined himself in the ORDER's training fields, doing the routine with his best friends from there, two dragons named Vice and Grey, and performing the moves perfectly.

(Here's a link to a soundtrack on YouTube, click on it and imagine Spike doing his martial arts routine, I recommend to listen from 0:00 to 2:35 watch?v=0yT73TVI6Z4)

Spike was about to take a shower after the exercise but the sound of the opening door accompanied by two colts running made Spike's plans to take an interesting turn.

''What's up guys?'' Spike greeted his friends.

''You lucky devil!'' Snails expressed.

''How did you do it?!'' Snips asked while leaning at Spike in order to make a reverence.

''Umm…what are you talking about?'' Spike was utterly confused by their behavior; it was strange…well more than usual.

''How did you manage to court Sweetie Belle?'' Snips asked calmly this time.

''Yeah, it was the school's top gossip today'' Snails revealed.

Spike's eyes widened at this. He thought that the little scene of yesterday was going to be forgotten by the end of the night. HE WAS WRONG.

He facepalmed before asking the million bit question.

''From whom did you heard that?''

''We was passing by the schoolyard and we heard that Sweetie Belle couldn't shake you out of her thoughts'' Snails started.

''And all the other colts and fillies in the school were talking about you and Sweetie Belle's new love! So tell me already. How did you do it will ya?'' Snips explained, and then pleaded.

Spike thought he was doomed. He sighed in frustration.

''Guys, I'm really grateful for the info but for right now I'll rather want to be left alone, please?'' Spike asked them to go.

''Ok man but you better teach us how to court a lady later!''

''Don't worry, Master Spike will show you his secrets.'' He manifested to his friends.

''Alright then, see ya!''

Spike closed the door behind him and sighed again only to face a wide-smiling Twilight Sparkle.

''Aren't you happy that your new relationship with Sweetie Belle was so well accepted?'' Twilight asked beaming at her assistant.

''For 17th time Twilight! I'm not in love with Sweetie Belle! I just wanted to be nice with her!'' He shouted as he glared at Twilight.

''C'mon Spike, that was just too romantic.'' Twilight insisted on the topic.

''But…ah forget it! I'm going to SugarCube Corner, want something?'' Spike needed a cupcake with extra chocolate frosting to forget about all this.

''A cherry milkshake please, and don't forget to buy something for Sweetie Belle.''

''OH FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE TWILIGHT SPARKLE!'' Spike roared before leaving the library.

On his way to the enormous gingerbread house shop known as SugarCube Corner; he could feel all the colts and fillies staring at him, commenting and judging him in silence.

''Hi there Spiky, if you're looking for Sweetie Belle she isn't here but if you want to I can…'' Pinkie was interrupted by Spike's claw grabbing her lips.

''I'm not in mood for this Pinkie. Could you please just bring me 6 chocolate cupcakes with extra chocolate frosting, a cherry milkshake, and…'' He was thinking about what Twilight said before leaving the library. Maybe they can fix this little mishap by talking over some pastries. ''2 dozen of chocolate-mint cookies.''

''Okie-dokie-lokie Spiky!'' Pinkie bounced into the kitchen and started baking the order and started stirring the milkshake.

Pinkie came back to the counter with a big bag full of sweets with a cherry milkshake to go, and passed the order over to Spike.

''There you go Spiky, there'll be 20 bits.'' Pinkie pointed her hoof at Spike in order to receive the money.

Spike handed a bag with 25 bits. A fact that Pinkie Pie realized immediately but Spike knew what she was going to say so he spoke first. '' Keep the change Pinkie.''

After taking his order, Spike went back to the library, handed Twilight her milkshake and continued on to Carrousel Boutique.

Rarity was working on a Gala suit for her friend from Canterlot, Fancy Pants, when she heard the door's bell ringing.

''I'm coming!'' She shouted as she galloped to the door.

''Hey Rarity, is Sweetie here?'' When Spike realized what he said and how he said it, it was too late. ''Way to go Spike…'' he thought.

''Aww, isn't that just cute! I'm glad that my little sister has someone as good and reliable like you as her colt…err…dragonfriend, Spike.'' The white unicorn expressed.

''Umm yeah…so she's here?''

''Of course darling, she's upstairs doing her homework.''

''Ok then, thanks Rarity.''

Sweetie Belle was having a hard time with her homework since she doesn't paid attention to the class, and only to make it worst for her nerve, she received a quite surprising guest.

''Hi Sweetie!'' Spike greeted, he didn't need to knock since the door was opened.

Sweetie Belle started blushing. Spike came to see her and with something that looked like a gift in his claw.

''H-hello Spike!'' She managed to say.

There was silence.

''So…'' Spike felt uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to break it. ''What are you doing?''

''My homework, but I really don't know what to do here!'' Sweetie complained.

''Here, let me help you.'' Spike offered nicely.

''You can help me with this?'' Sweetie asked in disbelief.

''Of course, not everything in the ORDER was physical training. I also studied a lot on everything else.'' He announced proudly.

''Wow, thanks Spike!'' Sweetie forgot all about her shyness and beamed at him.

And with that, the 2 youngsters began to do the homework. Spike taught Sweetie how to solve the Pythagoras Theorem. When they were finished with the homework, they began to chat and laugh while eating the pastries that Spike brought with him.

They really were having fun. The two kids were very much alike; finding the same jokes hilarious, loving the same pastries and getting along so well. They really seemed to click.

Sweetie asked Spike to playfully feed her with a cookie; a proposition that Spike gladly took.

Unfortunately for Spike, destiny was always ready to mock him in his face.

When the cookie was reaching Sweetie's muzzle, the two of them heard a gasp coming from the doorway. When they turned around to see who was there, they almost fainted upon seeing that it was Scootaloo who had gasped.

Scootaloo was shocked ''What in the name of Celestia's wings are you two doing?!''

Both the unicorn and the dragon had burning blushes covering their faces.

''W-wait, Scoots!'' Spike started.

''W-we can explain this, I swear!'' Sweetie finished.

''Oh, hay yeah you can!'' Scootaloo said.

''Why does destiny hate me so much?!'' Thought the little dragon.

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope that you liked it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for chapter 3!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	3. It wouldn't harm to try

Sometimes destiny is our worst enemy and a little purple dragon named Spike found that out in a very bad way since he was caught feeding a girl while laughing.

''Please Scoots, no one has to know about this!'' Spike pleaded.

''If you can explain it then do it before I tell this to every single pony in town!'' The orange Pegasus commanded.

''Um…well…uh…'' Spike was out of words, since the situation was exactly what it seemed to be. He was indeed feeding Sweetie Belle like they were a couple, plain and simple.

''So you're not going to say anything?'' Scootaloo was getting very impatient.

''I…I…'' His brain couldn't think because of the embarrassment.

''My hoofs…were trembling'' Sweetie Belle suddenly said

''Your…hoofs?'' Scootaloo asked in disbelief.

Spike saw his golden opportunity to get out of the situation. ''Yeah and since I came here to help Sweetie with her homework; I thought it will be a good idea to bought some pastries to eat and I was feeding her because of the hoof trembling problem.'' Spike excused himself.

''So…there's only one question left'' Scootaloo said in a stern tone. This of course caused Spike and Sweetie Belle to become more nervous than ever.

''Can you help me too? I really didn't get it.'' Scootaloo asked with a warm smile that brought peace to their hearts.

Spike nodded and went to Scootaloo's side to help her. After he finished helping her with her homework, he went for a walk through the park.

Spike's mind was replaying the entire scene with Sweetie over and over again on confusing loop. To the little dragon it felt like some kind of torment. Especially since he kept remembering the look on Sweetie Belle's face over and over again. Every time he remembered Sweetie's face with a blush he thought she looked kinda cute…WAIT WHAT?!

He tried to shake that last, surprising thought out of his mind but once again fate went and mocked him in his face.

In front of him, couples were everywhere in the park, kissing and chatting happily. Spike inner self yelled out loud. ''Are you serious?!'' (Here's a link of YouTube that leads you to the perfect video for this scene, just imagine Spike in Drake's place from 0:00 to 0:50 watch?v=M2A3E3mdipg)

Spike arrived to the library incredibly annoyed. He was welcomed by Twilight and Fluttershy but the friendly greeting didn't help to calm him down.

''What's with that face Spike?'' Twilight asked.

''I'll rather not talk about it if you don't mind Twilight.'' He answered her with frustration.

' 'Did you…you know…had a problem with Sweetie Belle or something…?'' Fluttershy asked, scared to be correct.

A streak in Spike's front bulked up as rage took control of his body ''How many times I'll have to repeat this? I'm not in love with Sweetie Belle!'' He shouted.

Twilight thought that Fluttershy might have been close to fainting from Spike's emotional outburst but she didn't, instead Fluttershy said something that was kind of odd for her.

''Umm…don't take this in a bad way Spike, but what you just said wasn't true and you know it! You love Sweetie Belle!'' Fluttershy said at him sounding rather angry.

Spike's jaw hit the floor, did Fluttershy just scolded at him?!

''H-how do you know if it's true?'' He asked still stunned.

''Rarity told me that she saw you feeding Sweetie Belle with a cookie a while ago.'' She confessed.

Twilight was shocked. ''Really?!'' she asked jumping around like a little filly on Heart and Hooves Eve.

Spike's face was as red as one of Applejack's apples. Rarity saw them?! He was embarrassed about that now but he just couldn't imagine the embarrassment that Sweetie must have faced when Rarity confronted her about it.

Meanwhile in the Carousel Boutique, Spike's thoughts were proving to be true as Rarity talked to her sister about the scene.

''Rarity! Please! I beg you to stop!'' The little filly was blushing like crazy and she was trying to stop Rarity but her efforts became useless when Rarity locked her in her room and went to make her a dress for her ''first date'' with Spike.

''Don't be ridiculous darling! After what I saw a while ago, it was very clear that you and Spike were very deeply in love!'' She said loud enough to be listened through the door.

' 'But I already explained to you, my hoof was shaking and Spike helped me to eat the cookie!'' She protested with no success.

Rarity stopped making the dress and went to Sweetie's room to have a serious talk with her; she opened the door and faced her sister.

''Now Sweethums, there's no use on trying to cover your feelings, and if you're going to lie just remember that I'm a girl too so I can read the signs. Something had changed about you during the course of Princess Cadence's wedding and I know it because after that night you acted different when Spike's around'' She was wearing a kind smile on her face as she looked at her sister.

''W-well, maybe I gained more appreciation towards Spike after that but nothing else.'' Sweetie said firmly, but Rarity's words made her doubt in the sincerity of her own.

Rarity knew that maybe if she kept persuading her little sister, she would give up at some point.

''Are you sure on what you're saying, Sweetie Belle?''

Sweetie's mind was in disarray. What if the fact that it was Spike who asked her to dance was not just something that happened, but a sign from destiny? She was completely sure that Rarity was always right about this kind of stuff, so she made up her mind by asking something a bit awkward to ask.

''W-what do would you think about me and Spike…dating?'' She asked timidly to her sister.

Jackpot! ''I would think about it as a splendid idea darling! Spike isn't only cute, charismatic, reliable and intelligent; but he's also a well-trained warrior now so in my opinion he would be the best candidate for being your coltfriend!'' Her voice was cracking from joy by this point.

Sweetie Belle's cheeks were invaded by a dark shade of pink but she had to admit her sister was right about something, Spike was an awesome option.

''M-maybe I should give it a try.'' Sweetie Belle said, covering one of her cheeks with a hoof.

Rarity jumped around in happiness as she embraced her sister in a back-crushing hug. ''I'm so happy that you're going to date Spike!'' She was choking her little sister.

''That's…enough…Rarity!'' Sweetie was pleading for some air and her sister, noticing her face was becoming blue released her.

Sweetie took a deep breath. ''AAAAAAHHHHHH, glorious oxygen!''

''Sorry about that darling, but it's just so exciting that my little sister is becoming a fine, young lady and start dating!'' Rarity squealed.

''But how we're going to get me a date with Spike?'' Sweetie Belle asked.

''Isn't it obvious Sweethums? You'll have to get him to like you and when the right moment comes, he will ask you out!'' Rarity explained with an ear-to-ear smile.

Sweetie blushed again from the thought of her flirting with Spike. But she had made her decision and wanted give a shot at love. She spent all the afternoon with Rarity, making a plan to make Spike fall in love with Sweetie Belle and Rarity was determined about making it infallible. Tomorrow the show shall begin!

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope that you liked it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for chapter 4!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	4. The ORDER's memories

While Sweetie Belle and Rarity were working on their plan; Spike and Twilight were warming up with the heat of a good fire, accompanied with some cocoa and a good book.

Spike yawned ''I'm going to sleep, night Twilight.''

''Wait Spike!'' Twilight called after him. ''There's something I want to ask you.''

Spike turned and listened to the lavender alicorn in front of him. ''What do you need Twilight?''

''I want you to tell me everything about your time in the ORDER.'' Twilight was curious about the experiences of Spike in that place, but she wanted to hear them with every detail.

''I thought I've already tell you that.'' He said.

''But I want to hear the complete version!'' Twilight pleaded to her assistant.

Spike wasn't in mood for that: his day was absolutely horrid right from the morning so the only thing that he wanted was to get some rest.

''It can't wait until tomorrow?'' He asked to his friend.

''Pretty please, Spike?'' Twilight begged and Spike gave up, wanting this to end quickly so he can get his so badly wanted nap.

''Ok Twilight, but pay absolute attention because I'm not going to repeat anything.'' He warned before start his narration, he cleared his throat and began to speak.

''Just after we left the library, Master Bargus teleported us to the entrance of the chamber…'' He started the story with nostalgia.

FLASHBACK

''Here it is Spike.'' Bargus commented, looking at the enormous door made of stone that was the entrance to the ORDER, and the center of the time chamber.

''Wow…'' Spike was astonished, mostly because of the height of the structure, and it was just the entrance.

''Lets proceed, shall we?'' Bargus said.

''Yes, master.'' Spike agreed with his professor and went inside the ORDER.

Once inside, Spike's body stops obeying him as he admired the campus, it was colossal!

It was almost like a small city. lots of buildings with signs that indicated the place; the research lab, the mail station, the cafeteria, the gym, the boys and girls dorms respectively, the professors dorms, the library and…

''M-master…'' Spike began. ''What is that thing?'' Spike's amazement was over the limits when he devised a gigantic pillar made by some class of clear, black metal and it was located just in the middle of the ORDER.

''Well Spike I'm glad you asked. It's…'' Bargus was interrupted by a calm and deep voice coming from behind them.

''It is called the Monolith'' A figure that was taller than Bargus stepped aside from them. It was obvious that the man was old; the proof was in his voice. the large gray beard hanging from his chin was another hint of his advanced age.

''Greetings, Master Razni.'' Bargus made a reverence before that old man. Spike did the same, following his master's actions.

Razni looked down and noticed the little dragon's presence.

''Who is this young drake Bargus?'' Razni asked.

''His name is Spike. he is one of our five candidates this year and if you let me say it, he is the one with the best score among them'' Bargus praised Spike's hidden potential, and then he turned his attention to his student.

''Spike, he is the great Master Razni, the head of the order'' He presented Razni.

Razni got closer to Spike and looked directly in his eyes. Sensing that Bargus was correct, Razni thought that Spike's capabilities could dramatically improve with the correct training.

''I can see that you will have future here Spike. I will be rooting for your success. If you have any doubt or any kind of trouble, you are free to come and ask me for advice.'' Razni said in his old and wise voice.

''Thank you so much for those kind words and for the warm welcome, master Razni.'' Spike felt honored to be welcomed by the head of the ORDER in person.

''Well then, I'm an extremely busy man so if you excuse me I'll be going now'' The elder master trundled out of sight.

''C'mon master, let's go!'' Spike said more motivated than ever.

Bargus guided Spike through the ORDER until they reach to a beautiful building made of perfectly polished ornamental stone, and with impeccable details incised all over the structure.

Once inside the immaculate structure, they meet the other candidates. Spike noticed immediately that they were all baby dragons just like him.

''I see that you brought our last candidate Bargus.'' A female voice called from a corner.

''His name is Spike, and believe me when I say that this one shows great potential. By the way, it's good to see that you're doing well Anjh.'' Bargus answered his comrade.

Anjh looked at Spike and said, ''Hello Spike, I am Anjh and I will be the professor assigned to your dormitory. I am also the professor in charge of the field of the science.''

While Spike was being presented to Anjh, the other candidates were commenting about him.

''So, he's the last candidate huh?'' A lemon-green dragon with fiery orange spines commented.

''It would seem so...'' A light-gray dragon with red spines next to him answered.

''What do you think about him?'' Asked a dark brown dragoness with tropical green spines to her friend.

''I don't know, he's cute'' A golden dragoness with pink spines commented rather sweetly.

Spike was formally presented toward Anjh and vice versa.

''Well Spike, why don't you go over there and meet the other candidates?'' Anjh suggested to the little purple dragon.

Spike went to the other dragons and tried to be nice.

''Hi!'' He said.

''Hi there…uh…Spike right?'' The lemon dragon asked.

''Yes, and you are…?'' He asked to his new comrade.

''I'm Grey, but you may call me 'the one and only'!'' Grey pounded his chest proudly ad he talk.

''Ugh, you're such a pretentious jerk!'' The golden dragoness whined.

''What did you say?!'' Grey was really pissed off for the comment.

''I wouldn't say that, in fact I think that it's great to have that level of esteem, that's the mark of a warrior'' Spike commented.

Grey chuckled'' Thanks Spike, you're the only one who get it, you're the man!'' Grey extended his fist for a broofist that Spike accepted.

''Ok. How about you?'' Spike talked to the gray dragon.

''I'm Vice…'' He said in a very cold and distant way.

''Don't mind him, he's always like that'' The brown dragoness talked.

''It doesn't bother me. I could tell that you'll be a great leader. Your attitude tells me that you'll be capable of making important decision under a lot of pressure and that's awesome!'' He offered a friendly handshake.

''Heh… '' Vice accepted the handshake and offered Spike a small but satisfactory smile.

''Now, who are you mi 'lady?'' Spike asked to the brown dragoness.

''I'm Lynn, nice to meet you'' Lynn presented herself in front of Spike.

''Something tells me that you're not from here…'' Spike guessed.

''You're correct. My hometown is a tropical village on Nugah Salan, a peaceful and beautiful island. I also have the capability of reading someone's fortune. I know that this aspect will prove useful as well'' Lynn explained.

''Wow, that's awesome Lynn! I'm jealous of you.'' Spike commented, making Lynn blush a bit in embarrassment.

''Thank you'' She said.

''And who are you?'' Spike asked to the golden dragoness.

''She's Miss Airhead!'' Grey's comment wasn't nice.

''What?! Ugh, that's the kind of attitude that pisses me off!'' the dragoness shouted at him.

''Umm…I assume that you two aren't exactly the best of friends?'' Spike said rather uncomfortable.

''I'd rather clean the entire campus myself that talk to that rotten jerk!'' She said angrily.

''Same to you ugly'' Grey said.

''WHAT?!'' The golden dragoness was exploding.

''I really think that you two should knock it off since our professors are still in the room...'' Vice said.

The two bickering dragons both turned their heads to see that Bargus and Anjh were glaring at them.

They then looked at each other.

''I'm…uh…sorry.'' Grey said slowly. Being tormented by his professor's mean looks wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling.

''Me…too.'' The golden dragoness said, nervous as well.

''Ok…since this little quarrel is finally over, why don't you tell me your name?'' Spike asked.

''Oh, um…sorry, I'm Elycia.'' She beamed cheerfully at Spike.

''Elly for short if you don't mind. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Spike took Elycia's claw and kissed it, causing her to blush like mad.

''It seems that you already made new friends Spike.'' Bargus said as he and Anjh approached at the cadets.

''I hope that you'll feel comfortable in here Spike.'' Anjh said, looking at Elycia, who blushed even more.

''You bet!'' Spike said.

''Alright then, follow us and we will show you all to your respective rooms.'' Bargus guided the group with Anjh to their dorms.

They arrived at the dorms in little time. There was a dormitory for the boys and another for the girls. the professors went on to do other tasks, leaving the young dragons alone in their rooms;

''Ok, so what do we do now?'' Grey asked.

''Let's take a good look at the campus...'' Vice suggested.

''Good idea, we should get familiarized with the campus'' Lynn supported Vice's idea.

''That sounds like a plan'' Spike commented. ''What about you two?''

''I guess its fine'' Elycia said.

''Ok, ok I'll tag along too'' Grey agreed.

Just as the 5 dragons were preparing to leave, an annoying laugh stopped them from doing what they planned to do.

''Well, well, well, look at what the wind dragged in! A bunch of pathetic, inexperienced, good-for-nothing cadets!'' A tall griffin said burly tone.

''Hey, watch out your words!'' Grey said feeling very annoyed.

''Who do you think you are, talking to us like that?!'' Elycia glared at the griffin.

''You talk like you're a superior to us, but you're just a weirdo with no brain and no sense for the ridiculous!'' Spike openly insulted the griffin.

''W-what?! How crude, vulgar, reprehensible!'' The griffin said dramatically loud.

''Even when you're mad, you look and talk like a clown...'' Vice said, making the griffin angrier.

''How dare you speak to me that way?! I'm the fantastic, stunning, and extraordinary Zatch!'' The griffin proudly announced his name to the dragons.

''I don't care!'' Lynn said harshly.

Zatch was furious and indignant. He flew off without saying anything else.

''What a weirdo...'' Vice commented.

''Yeah, who the hay did he think he is?'' Spike said a bit irritated.

''We should get going.'' Lynn suggested and the group nodded.

The rest of the day was pretty pleasant. The 5 dragons became good friends in no time including Grey and Elycia (to some extent). By the appointed time for lights out they went to the dormitory and rested all night. They needed to be ready for tomorrow because their training would start exactly when the sun begins to rise.

The next morning Spike and his new friends woke up, ready to give it all in their first day in the ORDER.

They first went to talk to Bargus.

''Good morning everyone.'' Bargus greeted his students.

''Good morning professor Bargus.'' They replied.

''I see that you slept well last night. I assume that you are ready to begin your training.''

''Yes we are!'' Spike spoke with energy.

Bargus smiled a bit. He knew that their first day of training is going to be absolute hell for them but he needed to test their will.

They soon reached to a room filled with stems, but the stems were covered by some kind of metallic spheres. It was a really bizarre contraption.

''Alright everyone'' Bargus called. ''Your first exercise objective will be to endure your palms''

All the dragons give their master quizzical looks.

''You are going to hit those stems with the palms of your hands, and before we continue I am in need to warn you all. THIS IS REALLY GOING TO HURT, but it's necessary so I need you do it.''

All the dragons, except Vice gulped at the warning.

''So, any volunteers?'' Bargus asked.

All the dragons doubted it.

''I-I will do it.'' Spike raised his hand.

''Wow, you really are nuts Spike.'' Grey said to his friend.

''Don't overdo it...'' Vice said as well.

''Be careful.'' Lynn didn't want to see Spike getting hurt.

''You can do it!'' Elycia encouraged him.

''Thanks guys.'' Spike went to the selected spot and stood in front of the stem.

''Alright Spike, all you need to do is to hit the surface of the stem with your palm with all of the strength you can muster.'' Bargus was aware that Spike was going to cry out from the pain. It was natural in the first session of this exercise, but Spike needed to do it in order to progress with the training.

Spike's palm impacted one of the metallic spheres on the stem and the pain was beyond measure. All he could do was let out a scream.

''Do it again!'' Bargus commanded.

''What?! But it hurts a lot!'' Spike complained.

''I know that Spike but it's the only way you can continue on the training program.

''B-but…'' Spike started but he was interrupted by Bargus, trying to taunt him.

''Unless you don't want to protect Twilight, that's it!'' Bargus shook his head slowly, pretending to be disappointed.

Spike felt a fantastic rush of wrath coming from his chest, enough to hit the stem again. The result didn't change in the slightest; it still was a nearly crippling pain.

But Spike didn't stop. he hit the stem again, and again, and again.

He started to cry from the pain just like Bargus predicted but he kept hitting that stem. He thought about all the good things that Twilight did for him and how every hit, every pain was one step closer to being capable of protect Twilight.

It was like that on the second, third, fourth and fifth day of training; being tortured with insane amount of physical torment.

Every morning the pain that invaded their whole bodies was beyond bearing, but everyone had their own reason to be in the ORDER. They shouldered the pain since it was just one of the many obstacles they'll have to face to become members of the ORDER.

After the eighth day, their bodies started to get used to the training. With their heads head up high, the 5 baby dragons started to give 110% in everything the ORDER had in store for them. (If you want to get deeper in the history recommend you to imagine all the training that Spike and his comrades had to do with this video watch?v=knkkkjiapa8)

Seven years have passed since their training began; now the five dragons were teenagers. The males had developed strongly refined musculatures. They often shaved in order to keep a good, clean look. Their voices were a rich, deep baritone pitch. Their round-pointed spines grew to be razor sharp.

On the females, their spines had grown long and floppy closely resembling hair. Their bodies grew to be slim and well-toned. Their voices had developed a more mature and pleasant sopranos. They also were starting to be noticed by the males of their group.

They were all in the training room. Each dragon was doing their own routine.

Spike, with the arms of a bodybuilder, was doing push-ups on his thumbs.

Vice was lifting weights, and was making good timing.

Grey was hitting a large training bag filled with sand with such strength and speed that made the steel support column holding the bag start to buckle.

Linn was meditating focusing on letting her mind and body to become one.

Elycia was turning large blocks of ice into powdery snow from the powerful round house kick that she was able to create from her powerful legs.

''So…are you ready for today?'' Bargus asked to his former students as he entered to the room.

''Why wouldn't we?'' Grey answered Bargus's question with another question.

''Yeah, we've trained almost a decade for this moment mas…I mean Bargus.'' Spike said, feeling odd for calling his master for his name.

''And to think that seven years ago we were just trainees...'' Vice commented.

''And that's what surprises me Vice. For me, it is like I was just teaching you how to properly sit on your knees. Then I look away for ten seconds and turn to see that you are going to obtain your graduate diplomas!'' The veteran said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

''Aww, we're going to miss you as well Bargus, don't worry!'' Elycia cheered.

Bargus let out a small laugh that surprised everyone, being as serious as he is.

''Never change, even a bit, any of you. Do you hear me?''

They all went to the center of the Monolith where the ceremony to be was taking place. Seeing and visiting every building with happiness in their hearts and minds. Everyone gave them their goodbyes, including Rebecca the librarian, Jackie the reporter that was a crush of Grey's who had a hard time saying goodbye to her, Rusty the chef that got along with everyone and last but not least Skipper, the dorm's supervisor and a close friend of the 5 dragons.

''Ah, I see that you came without delay.'' Master Razni commented about the punctuality of his former students.

''Of course Master Razni.'' Lynn said calmly.

''Well then, I shall leave you graduates alone so you can say your goodbyes. Meet us at the Monolith when you are ready.'' The elder went off with those words.

Spike sighed. ''So…this is the goodbye huh?''

''It seems so...'' Vice said.

''I'm going to miss you all so much, even you Grey.'' Elycia got emotional.

''Do you think we'll meet again someday?'' Lynn asked sadly.

''If Lady Luck wants it that way.'' Spike sighed again.

Then the five friends hugged each other before they went into the Monolith.

Once there, they stood silently at the center of the stage as Master Razni gave the traditional ''farewell and good luck'' speech.

''Attention everyone!'' Razni started. ''We are all gathered here to say goodbye to these 5 young dragons that I had the honor of meeting…''

Zatch was in a bench, grumbling about his miserable failure at the final tests and whining about how those 5 dragons made it and he couldn't. ''How did this happen?! Beat by those kids, those twerps, those brats!'' He babbled between cries.

''…And for everything you've done for us, thank you.'' Razni said concluding his ceremonial speech.

Spike, Vice, Grey, Lynn and Elycia were called at the front of the stage to receive their diplomas, and their most sincere congratulation from Bargus.

He sniffed a couple of times, a sign that he was crying.

''Master, are you crying?'' Spike couldn't believe it. His master was always strict and serious but now he was crying, and that means that he cared about them.

''I have already told you that now that you have fulfilled your training. I am not your master anymore.'' He paused. ''But it was wonderful to take you under my mentoring. Please promise me that you will never forget about me.'' He requested to his ex-students.

''W-we promise Master Bargus.'' Now all of them were crying. This was hard for everyone but their paths needed to split up and maybe one day they will cross again.

Spike was the first to exit the Time Chamber and when he did, he returned to the size that he was when he first arrived to the ORDER. He heaved out sigh before starting his journey back to Ponyville and back to home.

FLASHBACK END

''And that's all…'' He finished with a sigh.

Twilight was crying both tears of joy and sadness. ''I can't believe that you went through all of that physical pain and mental burden for me, but at the same time I'm happy that you've gained so much from that trip.'' She said sobbing a little.

''Now Twilight, there's no reason to cry. I'm here for you and that's all that matters.'' He smiled warmly at Twilight.

Twilight hugged Spike before she closed her book and went to their room.

''Good night, Spike.''

''Good night, Twilight.''

The door of Twilight's room closed smoothly as Spike went to his basket and shut his eyes, waiting anxiously for the next day to come around.

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope that you liked it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for chapter 5!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	5. My cupid wear a red bow

The next morning, Twilight woke up with a soft yawn leaving her mouth. Celestia's sun was warming a delightful morning in Ponyville. The birds outside her window were sharing a melodious twittering with all the ponies that were heading to their usual activities.

The lavender alicorn could perceive the alluring scent of some fresh-made strawberry pancakes, perfectly sweetened with honey coming from the kitchen. A scent so heavenly that it made her jump from her bed and rush downstairs to the dining room.

She reached to the kitchen to be greeted by Spike.

''Good morning Twilight. Here let me help you.'' He said as he reached for his friend a chair like a gentleman.

''Thanks Spike, that's sweet of you.'' Twilight praised Spike's manners.

''So, have any plans for today?'' He asked the mare.

''Well, the girls and I will be going to the Crystal Empire to help Cadence with a party for the citizens, why you ask?'' Twilight questioned.

''Perfect! I asked because I wanted the day off, but since you got things to do I guess I can rest after all.'' Spike said feeling lucky.

''Ok Spike, I guess you've earned it. After you finish cleaning up this place you are free to do whatever you want.'' Twilight smiled at Spike.

''Thanks Twi, now eat before your food gets cold'' Spike said as he started to dust the library.

Twilight giggled at Spike's behavior. He was so mature now. It was clear that he wasn't mentally a kid anymore, but she decided to stop thinking about that and start to enjoy her breakfast.

Meanwhile in the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was curling her sister's eyelashes to make her look like an attractive lady.

''Is this really necessary?'' Sweetie complained about how uncomfortable was to have the hot crimper so close to her eyes.

''Of course it is Sweethums! This will make your eyes to stand out and make you look even prettier that you are.'' Rarity said to her sister.

''If you say so…''

''Oh, c'mon darling trust me! I know about this kind of stuff!''

Sweetie Belle sighed in defeat, hoping that this entire 'get-me-cute-looking' thing was worth it when Spike asks her out.

''Here, done!'' The fashionista exclaimed.

Sweetie went to a nearby mirror and looked her reflection and she had to admit that she liked it…a lot.

''Wow, my eyelashes are perfect, thank you sis!'' She hugged her sister for all her help and support on this decision.

''You'll thank me later Sweetie Belle, but now you have to find Spike and make him like you.'' Rarity said.

''But how about you, aren't you going to come and supervise the entire plan?'' Sweetie Belle asked looking sad.

''Sorry darling, but I must go to a very important reunion in the Crystal Empire, sorry.'' Rarity apologized sincerely to Sweetie Belle.

''I guess if it's that important you don't have any choice.'' Sweetie wasn't dumb, she knew that this kind of reunions were very important for her sister so she just hugged Rarity and wished the best luck for her.

''Thank you so much for understanding Sweethums. I promise to help you as much as I can when I get back'' Rarity returned the hug to her sister.

''You've already done so much for me.'' Sweetie whispered happily.

On the other side of the town, Twilight had finished her breakfast with a satisfied sigh and said goodbye to Spike. She went to the Ponyville train station to travel with her friends to the Crystal Empire.

Spike finished cleaning up the library in a very short time. He was thinking about what to do now; he could just do some exercise, meditate, or maybe pay a visit to Sweetie…WHAT!?

''C'mon, what's happening to me?'' He started to get annoyed by not being able to shake Sweetie Belle out of his head.

He decided to get some fresh air so he could think straight. He strolled leisurely over to Sweet Apple Acres. He couldn't believe that he never really appreciated how beautiful it was before. The sky was clear and the sun was out above the trees radiating a pleasant warm to the orchard. The trees formed a sea of green with spots of red among the sea of green. It was such a nice day for everypony, well not everypony.

Applebloom was helping Applejack with some bucking and she was doing pretty well. Applejack was very impressed with the rate of bucking that Applebloom was going at.

''How am ah doin' so far Applejack?'' The little filly asked.

''Yer doin great sugarcube! Ah really must recognize ya for yer hard work'' The blonde mare exclaimed happily.

Applebloom smiled with satisfaction before getting back to work. But she suffered a bit of bad luck due to the fact that she was pushing herself too hard. A fact that was accompanied with a bad kick that cased Applebloom's day to turn from the best day she ever had so far to painfully awful.

She let out a sharp cry of pain as she felt her hooves hitting the tree the wrong way. She was fighting the tears that were forming in response to the sharp, piercing pain on her leg as she went to lie down on the ground.

Applejack panicked ''Applebloom! Oh sweet Celestia, what am going to do now! The hospital is way too far! Somepony! Anypony! Please help!''

Spike heard Applejack's screams for help and went immediately to succor his friend, jumping between the trees at a speed that would make him seem like he was flying among the trees.

''Applejack, what's going on?!'' Spike asked as he reached the scene in no time.

''Spike! Oh thank Celestia yer here! It's mah sister, she's wounded!'' Applejack was too frightened to think clearly.

''Ok Applejack first and more importantly, please don't panic. It's the last thing we need right now.'' Spike tried to calm the mare but it was useless.

''How do ya expect me to be calm in a moment like this?!'' Applejack shouted at the young dragon.

''Ok, ok I get it. There is no need to scream in my ear.'' He said calmly.

''What do we do now Spike?!'' Applejack asked terrified for her sister.

''If you could bring me some warm water it would be great.'' Spike requested.

''Ok, it's not goin to take much time! Please take care of mah sister!'' Applejack pleaded before rushing to the barn for the water.

''Why do ya need the water?'' Applebloom asked with a very noticeable hint of pain in her voice.

''I can't work with your sister here, screaming and making me nervous. Now don't move, this is not going to take much time.'' Spike explained.

''O-ok…'' Applebloom said, lying down on the ground.

Spike inhaled a good amount of air, and then his muzzle started to glow in a yellow tone. Applebloom started to panic when she saw that Spike was preparing to exhale fire.

''W-wait! What in tarnation do ya think yer doin?!'' The little filly screamed.

''Just trust me Applebloom.'' Spike let out a burst of yellow flames that impacted on Applebloom's leg. She screamed waiting to receive a pain that never showed up. Instead, it felt really good.

Spike continued for at least fifteen seconds more before stopping and "POOF!" Applebloom's leg was fixed!

''H-how…what do you…''

''It's called the 'Nignir's purifying flare', and it worked just fine I see.''

Applebloom couldn't manage to get up because of her shock and surprise.

Spike laughed a bit at this ''Need any help?''

Applebloom nodded, letting Spike to help her.

Applejack returned with a bucket of hot-tempered water just as Spike commanded only to see that her sister was already healed. Applejack tossed the bucket away and hugged her sister firmly.

''Oh Applebloom, am glad to see that yer fine!'' Applejack exclaimed.

''Don't worry sis, am a-ok!'' Applebloom laughed.

''How did ya do it Spike?'' Applejack questioned how he managed to heal her sister so quickly.

''A little first-aid trick that I've learned in the ORDER.'' He said proudly.

''That's great!'' She then realized something. ''Wait, if ya know how to do that, then why do ya send me for water?''

''Sorry, but I couldn't concentrate with you screaming next to me.'' He apologized for fooling Applejack.

''Mmm.'' Applejack was a bit irritated for the lie but decided to overlook it. ''Ah guess that it's no big deal, after all ya helped mah sister.''

''Thanks, but…'' Spike trailed off.

''What is it?'' Applejack asked.

''Weren't you girls supposed to be going to help princess Cadence with something today?''

Applejack's eyes widened ''Oh no! Ah completely forgot! Thanks for remindin' me about that Spike! Ah'll see ya two later, bye!'' she galloped to the train station.

After seeing her sister leave, Applebloom turned to Spike ''Thank ya so much for helping me Spike.''

''It was nothing AB.'' Spike said as he scratched the back of his head.

''What are ya talking about, it was everything! There must a way to repay ya!'' She said as she was thinking.

''Well, if you could tell Sweetie Belle that I want to talk to her about this whole 'crush' thing at SugarCube Corner, it would be great.'' Spike asked looking rather uncomfortable about it.

''A-ok Spike, ah'll tell her as soon as ah see her'' Applebloom said with a sly smile. She thought this was the perfect opportunity for Sweetie Belle, and it was a little lie away.

''Thanks AB, I really appreciate it.'' Spike beamed calmly at her before he went off.

Spike really wanted to clarify about that misunderstanding once and for all. So he went directly to SugarCube Corner to wait for Sweetie Belle, but he didn't realize that he took the long and scenic route to the shop.

Meanwhile, Applebloom was walking through the market, hoping to find Sweetie there. Luckily for Applebloom but unluckily for Spike, she found Sweetie as she was buying some juice with Scootaloo in a store not too far away.

She reached to her friends ''Hey girls!''

''Hey Applebloom, what's up?'' Scootaloo asked.

''You look excited about something.'' Sweetie Belle added.

''Am happy that ah found ya two, especially ya Sweetie Belle.'' Applebloom said.

''Really? Why?'' The unicorn asked the earth pony.

''Ah wanted to tell ya that Spike was looking fer ya.'' Applebloom said with a mischievous grin on her face.

''R-really?'' Sweetie Belle blushed.

''Yeah, he said somethin bout a romantic date at SugarCube Corner.'' Applebloom giggled.

''Ooooo, look at this! He finally built up the courage to ask you out Sweetie Belle.'' Scootaloo nudged Sweetie's shoulder playfully.

Sweetie Belle tapped her face with a hoof in order to cover the growing pink shade on her cheeks. This simply was wonderful news!

Sweetie was about to reply but Scootaloo interrupted her.

''Hey Sweetie Belle, look who's coming.'' She said pointing with her hoof to anyone but Spike.

Since he took the long way around, Spike arrived much later than Applebloom to the market that was on the way to SugarCube Corner.

''Hey girls.'' He greeted the three fillies.

''Hey Spike, I've already told Sweetie Belle.'' Applebloom said while pushing the little white unicorn in front of Spike.

''Thanks AB.'' He turned to face Sweetie Belle. ''So, would you like to come with me Sweetie?''

Sweetie gulped before answering him ''O-of course Spike…I would l-love to.''

''Thanks, to be honest I've been looking for this moment for some time.'' He confessed.

Sweetie's face was already looking like a cherry in terms of color.

''I really wanted this m-moment to come too Spike.'' She said sounding like Fluttershy.

Spike had to admit that she looked pretty cute when she was nervous.

''Ok then, I'll be waiting for you at SugarCube Corner. See you there.'' Spike smiled as he went off.

Once that Sweetie Belle was sure that Spike wasn't in hearing range, she freaked out.

''Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! He really asked me out!'' She was running in circles, while having a panic attack.

Scootaloo grabbed her by the shoulders and shaked her abruptly ''C'mon Sweetie Belle! You have to cool down!''

''Yeah, it will be yer first date with Spike, so ya better give him a good first impression.'' Applebloom reasoned, although she was the one that caused of all this.

''Y-yeah, you're right. I must show him what a great fillyfriend I can be!'' Sweetie Belle advanced a few steps and then…

'' Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!''

Applebloom and Scootaloo facehoofed before taking Sweetie Belle behind a tree, and helped her calm down. Then they made a plan to make her date the most spectacular moment in Sweetie Belle's life.

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope that you liked it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for chapter 6!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	6. A date to remember

Spike reached SugarCube Corner in no time. He ordered a pair of milkshakes for him and for Sweetie Belle and waited for her, saving a place for her to sit.

''There you go Spiky, your two shakes!'' Pinkie Pie exclaimed energetically as always.

''Thanks Pinkie, and if you don't mind could you please tell me when Sweetie Belle's here?'' He asked, drinking a bit of his milkshake.

''No problem!'' Pinkie winked playfully at him as she went off bouncing.

Spike started to think about what he was going to say to Sweetie Belle, since he wanted to clarify all this ''crush'' thing. He needed some convincing, well-made points and lines that wouldn't hurt the little unicorn's feelings.

''She's here!'' Pinkie Pie shouted as she appeared from out of nowhere behind him.

Spike flinched after the scream. ''Thanks for letting me know Pinkie.'' He replied rubbing his ears.

Pinkie was right on the dot because walking slowly through the front door was Sweetie Belle. She began to search for Spike, timidly turning her head to see if she can spot him.

''Hey Sweetie Belle, over here!'' Spike waved at her.

Sweetie turned when she heard Spike's voice. She started blushing remembering that this was her first date. She walked over to the table and sat down in front of Spike.

''Thanks for coming Sweetie, we have a lot to talk about.'' Spike said to her.

''W-what makes you say that?'' Sweetie Belle asked timidly.

''Well, if you can remember the day before yesterday when I reached to Ponyville. I said something that might have given everypony the wrong idea. That's why I've called you here today'' Spike said with a sinister seriousness.

''Oh…'' Sweetie Belle was starting to see what he meant, and that made her very sad, especially because she realized that she wasn't having a date with Spike. ''So, you don't think I look…lovely…?'' She said looking depressed at the floor.

Spike flinched at the surprising comment of the filly but reacted quickly because this was the situation he wanted to avoid. ''H-hey! I've never said that!'' He exclaimed. ''Is just that whenever I…'' He stopped.

Sweetie Belle was worried already, and his sudden silence wasn't helping. ''Spike? Is there something wrong?'' She spoke covering her mouth with her hoofs.

''Did you…curl your eyelashes?'' He asked from nowhere.

''Y-yeah I did, why you ask?'' She thought he didn't like it.

''Wow, it looks tremendous on you!'' Spike flattered her with energy and that obviously was making her face turn many shades of pink at once.

She coyly played with her mane. ''Umm, t-thanks Spike, but if you don't mind I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the praises you give to me.''

Spike as red as a ruby at that. He didn't notice that Sweetie was feeling that way. ''Oh, sorry.''

Silence fell among the two youngsters.

''So, now what?! If this silence keeps up, my already low chances with Spike might slip away from me. I must act now!'' She thought frantically, and then she came up with a partially necessary question for her that needed to be responded.

''So…'' She broke up the silent atmosphere. ''Do you…like somepony?'' She asked innocently. ''It's an honest question''

That took Spike completely off guard. ''W-well, if you really want to know I used to like Rarity, but in the ORDER I've realized that my childhood crush on her was just that, so the answer is No, I don't like anypony.'' Spike sighed. ''And I'm only telling you this because I have too much confidence towards you.'' He smiled.

Sweetie felt her heart to start beating again, seeing that even if Spike didn't like her right away, she might end getting him to like her. Seeing how much appreciation he had for her, she didn't even care about the fact that he used to have a crush on her sister.

''But, why are you asking me this anyway?'' Spike suddenly questioned.

''Huh? Well I just, you know, wanted to…know you better.'' She replied.

Spike looked at her quizzically, arching an eyebrow. ''Ok'' He responded nonchalantly. ''And now that we're getting intimate, why don't you tell me if you like somepony.''

Sweetie Belle instantly regretted asking that question. ''I…well… do like somepony…'' She felt like he at least needed to know that she was indeed in love with somepony.

''Oh really?'' Spike picked interest on the topic. ''Do I know him?'' He asked curiously.

''Umm, maybe…'' She replied in a dull tone; it was clear that she didn't wanted to discuss that anymore, but Spike was already too interested in finding out who it was.

''It is an Earth Pony, a Pegasus or a Unicorn?'' He pleaded for more clues.

''A…Pegasus.'' Sweetie Belle was starting to stress out. ''Spike? It's ok if we talk about something else?'' She suggested eagerly.

''Aww, but I wanted to know who that lucky jerk is.'' He complained loudly.

''I understand but…Wait!'' She stopped. ''Did you just say 'lucky jerk'? Why?'' Now was Sweetie's turn to make questions.

''Duh, because he caught your eyes Sweetie Belle, and I really don't need to say that you're an incredible filly. you're intelligent, you're cool, you're funny, you sing so well that you can be the next Sapphire Shores and you're cute too, man you're quite the catch!'' He expressed, completely ignoring that she could hear him perfectly.

Sweetie's face matched with Applebloom's bow after hearing that.

Spike wasn't aware of what he said until he heard the giggles of a pair of mares behind them.

''Aww, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen, BonBon?

''Indeed Lyra, it was just lovely''

''What the hay? Spike turned to face an adorably blushing Sweetie Belle.

''S-spike…'' She managed to communicate.

''Uh, I mean, you truly are.'' Spike quickly and abruptly tapped his mouth with his claws as Sweetie's face went four shades darker.

''I'm making you uncomfortable right?'' He asked, stating the obvious.

She nodded slowly.

''Then I better leave before…''

''NO!'' Sweetie Belle screamed, interrupting Spike, who looked at her in disbelief.

''I mean, you don't have to leave Spike. I'm just flattered, that's all!'' She put out the best excuse she could come up with in that moment to convince Spike to stay.

''I guess if I'm not doing anything wrong then it'll be no issues if I stay a little longer.''

''Thanks Spike, it means a lot to me that we get along so well.'' She looked away.

The rest of the afternoon was pure chatting, joking and eating cupcakes for the dragon and the unicorn, basically having fun. That of course changed when a pink filly with purple and white mane and icy blue eyes decided to show up and screw up their afternoon.

''Well, but if isn't Sweetie Dolt. Having fun with your lizard pet?'' She mocked. It a good thing for her that Spike was paying for the pastries and didn't hear her saying that to Sweetie.

''Ugh, mind your own business Diamond Tiara!'' Sweetie Belle exclaimed angrily.

''Ok Sweetie I've already paid the bill so we can…oh hello there. I'm Spike, are you a friend of Sweetie Belle?'' Spike presented himself to Diamond Tiara since they didn't know each other until now.

''Don't you dare say that again!'' Sweetie Belle and Diamond Tiara shouted at him in unison, making him utterly confused.

''Umm, I'll take it as you're not exactly sisters?'' Spike commented.

''Hump! Why I would want to get along with a blank flank!''

''At least I'm not a spoiled jerk that is hated by everypony!''

''You're obviously just jealous of my beauty and my standing!''

''Yeah, you're so beautiful that no pony wants to have a date with you Diamond Tiara, I'm so jealous of that''

''Well, I don't see that you're having all the colts kissing your hoofs!''

''Not all the colts but I've just dated a dragon warrior from the ORDER, so in your ugly face!''

'' .It! No one calls me ugly and gets away with it!'' Diamond Tiara charged against Sweetie Belle and both girls started to roll all over the floor fighting each other. This continued until Spike decided that it was enough and went to put an end to the ridiculous quarrel.

He took Diamond Tiara with a claw and Sweetie Belle with the other, and lifted them as if they were feathers, surprising everypony around.

''Let me go!'' Diamond Tiara growled.

''You forgot to say please'' Spike taunted her, smirking burlesque as he put Sweetie Belle on the ground.

Diamond Tiara was really pissed off by this point. ''I swear if you don't let me go in three seconds I will…'' THUD!

''Happy now?'' Spike said as he and Sweetie Belle left the building laughing with fervor. Spike offered to walk Sweetie Belle home, a proposal that she gladly took. After reaching the Carousel Boutique's front door Sweetie Belle wiped a tear of joy from the corner of her eye and spoke to Spike.

''Thank you so much for today Spike. I really had a great time!'' She beamed widely at the drake.

''Me too Sweetie. I hope we can repeat this soon.'' Spike smiled calmly at her. ''Anyway, Twilight got to be worried about me so I guess I'll see you tomorrow''

''Yeah, bye…'' When Spike was turning to leave he was stopped by the feel of Sweetie Belle's lips pressing softly against his check.

The little dragon turned quickly with a faint blush adorning his muzzle. ''Wh-wha…wh…wha…'' He stammers without control.

Sweetie Belle on the other hand was blushing very noticeably, making little circles on the floor with her hoof. A minute of silence passed between them before the unicorn filly spoke softly.

''Bye Spike…'' She opened the door of the Boutique and entered, leaving Spike alone and shocked at the entrance.

''Aww, I really got wrong earlier, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen, don't you think so BonBon?''

''I have to agree with you more than ever this time Lyra, simply adorable.''

Spike didn't pay attention to them, he was too busy rubbing the kissed check and whispering. ''Wooooooooow''

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope that you liked it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for chapter 7!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


	7. Family sharing time

Just after leaving Spike astonished and alone in front of the Boutique, Sweetie began to jump and giggle all around.

''_That was just fantastic and he want to repeat it soon, could this get any better?! I can't wait to talk about this with Rarity'' _She thought with a big smile on her lips.

Spike was still looking at the door of the Boutique's house, thinking, just thinking…

He walked back at the library silently after shocking his head, trying to process what happened a moment ago. She kissed him, SHE KISSED HIM! This little ''date'' between him and Sweetie was going to put an end at the ''crush'' thing, and now he didn't even knew if he wanted to finish it. He just didn't wish to deny it; he liked it, A LOT.

He walked through the town square, hoping to reach to the library soon. ''_And to think that she was so close to me and I've never noticed it…''_

After reaching to the door he knocked a couple of times, hoping to be received by Twilight, but he was not.

''Oh, but look who decided to show up, do you know what time it is mister?'' A light violet mare with silver and pallid purple mane said to him.

''Ms. Velvet? What are you doing here?'' Spike questioned loudly.

''Now Spike, that's not the way to receive the pony that is practically your mother'' Another feminine voice scolded him with a giggle.

''Princess Cadance?!'' Spike gasped, he instantly kneed at her, lowering his head. Even if she and Spike were rather close, Bargus taught him that friend or not, royals must be treated like what they are no mater what.

The pink alicorn gave him a confused look. ''Spike, I think that we know each other long enough to avoid this kind of stuff''

''I know, but you're still a princess and I am in the duty of treat you like somepony with your standing deserves it, tell me if you need something and I shall do everything in my power to make sure that you'll have it'' Spike said as he stood up.

Cadance raised an eyebrow. ''So, if I say I wish a cappuccino with extra cream, cinnamon and a cherry on the top, you will go to the kitchen and bring me one?''

Spike bowed at her. ''Your word is the command mi 'lady'' He said as he rushed at the kitchen.

''Wait Spike! I didn't…'' He was already out of earshot. ''Mean it…''

Just then Twilight, Shining Armor and Night Light showed up, trotting down stairs.

''What's wrong honey?'' The white unicorn asked to his wife.

''I'm just confused about Spike's behavior, that's all'' She responded.

''He's back already?'' Twilight asked.

''Yes, but he really seemed to be another drake, is he alright darling?'' Twilight Velvet asked to her daughter.

''What did he do?'' Night Light asked a little worried.

''W-well, when he saw me he kneed at me, then he told me that if I need something he will bring it for me and the he bowed at me'' Cadance explained.

''He really did that? That sounds kinda strange'' Shining Armor commented.

''Oh, don't worry, he's perfectly fine'' Twilight smiled. ''He's just following a new warrior code or something ''

''Excuse me?'' Cadance was even more confused now.

Twilight giggled. ''You better make comfortable because this is going to take a while''

Just then Spike returned.

''There you go Princess Cadance, your cappuccino with extra cream and cinnamon and to add something special I also grated some chocolate on it'' Spike said, holding a little dish with the cup of coffee.

''T-thank you Spike'' Cadance took the hot drink with her magic and toke a sip of it. ''Wow Spike, this is really good!'' She exclaimed, taking another sip of the delightful drink.

Spike scratched the back of his head ''Thanks Cad… I mean, Princess''

Then he turned to see the other ponies, staring at him with disbelief. ''Oh, good to see you Mr. Light'' Then he turned at the white unicorn and bowed at him ''Captain Shining Armor''

Shinning approached to Spike and patted him on the back. ''What's with the manners little guy? It's not the first time you talk to Cadance or to me'' He stated.

''I know, it's just that I have to be like that'' He sighed.

''I was about to tell them about your experiences at the OREDR, but since you're here I think it will be better if you tell them Spike'' Twilight said.

''What's 'the ORDER'?'' Velvet questioned.

Spike smiled and sighed before making himself comfortable on the couch and start.

With every word that leaved his muzzle, all the ponies in the room (excepting Twilight of course) became more and more shocked. Velvet could sense the feel of the warm tears flowing when the part of the first days of the training was being related, on the other hoof Shining Armor was utterly surprised when he heard about all the combat and survival experience the little dragon had. Cadance felt sympathy for him when he told them about the graduation ceremony and how he had to leave his draconic friends behind and Light felt proud about Spike when he heard about the thing he learned and the wisdom he managed to get.

''And that's why I behave like this, and I'm not lying about anything, all that I've just told you really happened'' Spike finished.

''So, let me see if I get this straight, you went to this place called 'the ORDER', met 4 dragons called Grey, Vice, Lynn and Elycia, trained with this 'Bargus' and became a master of the martial arts in order to protect my daughter of anything that would represent a harm to her?'' Light asked.

''Basically, yes'' He responded quickly.

Velvet went to him and hugged firmly ''Thank you for overcoming all those things for our little Twily'' She sniffed.

Shining Armor chuckled. ''That's pretty amazing Spike, mind showing us what you got?''

Spike smiled confidently ''No problem, hit me with all the strength your hoofs can give''

Shining Armor obeyed, releasing a tremendous kick at him, making Velvet and Cadance to gasp. Unfortunately for him, Spike's palms had lost all the sensibility on them so he didn't felt it a bit.

He then wheeled forward, grabbing the stallion from upon and thrown him to the floor with a loud THUD.

Spike looked at him. ''Well, what do you think of that?''

Shining Armor groaned. ''Impressive…'' He said as he stood up.

While 4 ponies and one dragon laughed at the consequences of Spike's little demonstration, a little filly was talking to a mare about something. You know what I'm talking about.

''Oh Sweetie, that's wonderful!'' Rarity jumped.

''I know!'' She jumped too.

''And what happened after that?'' She asked to her sister intrigued.

''Then he told me that he wanted to repeat it soon!'' Sweetie Belle squeaked.

''Oh, but that's simply darling! I'm so happy that you found a good male to give your heart to Sweetie Belle'' Rarity commented. ''It's amazing that it seemed yesterday when you were learning how to walk and now… now you're dating!'' She sniffed nostalgically.

Sweetie chuckled at that. ''Hey sis, I was wondering, how was your first date?'' She asked innocently.

''Huh? Why are you asking?'' The white mare countered.

''Well, I'll like to hear about it, that's all'' She said smiling.

''Well…'' Rarity sighed and blushed at the so treasured memory. ''I was around your age when I had my first date darling, and I can assure you that I was so overwhelmed for happiness as you are right now. I've met this colt named Gentle Gaze, he had pallid grey coat and white, short mane. He was a dream come true, to put it simple'' Rarity giggled before continue.

''I was playing with my friends in a park nearby our house back in Mannesota, it was getting late so my friends went back to their houses, I stayed a bit more to do something used to love, snow angels, I threw myself to the snow and started moving my four limbs, having so much fun doing it, but when I realized that the stars where already shinning upon me, I panicked, it was late and I was terrified of dark when I was a filly'' She sighed again, smiling.

''And then I met him… he was in front of me, looking at me with worried eyes. He asked me if I was ok, if I needed any help reaching home, I greedy accepted his help, mostly because of the dark. I started a small talk to break the silence between us and .GOSH.'' She waved her hoofs like fans.

''He was everything I could hope for in a colt; he was brilliant, his jokes were sophisticated, yet hilarious and his manners were delightful, he was a true gentlecolt, he was perfect!'' Rarity's lips curved even more. ''After we reached to my house he ask me to meet him again at the same spot the next day. I told him that I would love to.'' She blushed even more.

''The date went fantastically, as I expected. We chatted, played, had lunch together, and I ended falling for him after sharing a day with him, The story repeated every day for a month since then and I really thought it was dream or that I was teleported to a fairy tale, but I was not, he was real and he shared my feeling too'' Rarity suddenly frowned.

''But one day, his parents decided to move to Canterlot, leaving a poor, heartbroken filly behind…'' She said sadly.

Sweetie felt bad for her sister. ''That must be rough, I hope that you can find him someday''

Rarity shocked her head, and then smiled again at her little sister. ''Don't worry about me Sweethums, you should be thinking about your next date with Spike, I'm still surprised that you're growing so fast, and start loving''

''I know, the idea was kinda weird at first, but now I realize that it was the best decision I've ever made, and it's all thanks to you big sis!'' The filly had the checks tired for smiling all the time she told her sister what happened while she was in the Crystal Empire but she didn't care.

''But you are the beautiful lady that catch his eye darling, I've only helped with mere, insignificant details'' Rarity said waving a hoof.

Sweetie Belle blushed a bit. ''Well, would've never happened if you didn't help me Rarity, thank you so very much!'' She hugged her big sister.

''Oh, don't thank me yet, thank me when you two have your first anniversary, or in your wedding, or…'' Rarity was cut off by her sister, blushing fiercely.

''P-please Rarity, don't get too excited, we've just have our first date and a wedding is still way too far…but I like the idea!'' Sweetie and Rarity giggled before keep their little girl out.

Back with Spike they were having a comfortable dinner, with a familiar atmosphere and good meal, made by Spike of course.

''Wow Spike, this is so delicious, why my husband can't cook like you?'' She complained to herself.

Shining cleared his throat. ''I'm still here you know'' He said with a bemused look on his face.

And again, they all shared a laugh, then Twilight decided to ask about his afternoon. ''So, tell me Spike, how was your date with Sweetie Belle?''

''DATE?!'' Velvet and Cadance blurted stomping their hoofs on the table.

''Umm, yeah, I was dating a girl so…''

''When?! Where?! How?! Oh, you gotta tell me everything!'' Cadence cut off Spike abruptly, grabbing his checks.

Spike looked hopefully at Shining and Light ''A little help here?''

Shining chuckled at his useless prays for help, he wasn't going to get out of this one ''Sorry Spike, but there isn't much that we can do about this''

Spike gulped and then looked at the 2 mares, looking him like a predator would to its next victim.

''_You _will tell us everything!'' They both grinned devilish at them in unison.

''_Oh dear Celestia, please help me…''_

That may have been a request for later, because far away from Ponyville a little filly, surrounded by a platoon of bodyguards, with a diamond tiara was heading to the dragon territory, planning how to make Spike miserable for humiliating her.

She looked in every direction, searching for someone qualified enough for her little 'job' and then she spotted some teenager dragons. ''_Perfect!''_

She approached to them with an evil grin on her face. _''That low-class lizard is gonna to pay for mocking me the way he did!''_

She cleared her throat to drown their attention. ''I _am_ Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich's only daughter and a girl with a lot of money and therefore, a lot of power, I need dome of you to complete a task!'' She exclaimed.

The dragons looked at her with annoyance. ''I don't care who you are but we're not your slaves, so you better beat it or prepare to be our next meal for talking us like that!'' A red dragon with short, orange spines shouted.

The bodyguards noticed this and prepared to charge at the dragon when their boss commanded the opposite.

''Stop! This one is perfect for the job!'' She smiled devilish at him. ''And I've never said that you'll not going to be rewarded, and judging on what I can see I can guess that all the gems that you can it will fill your expectative''

The dragon chuckled ''All right, I guess we're getting to a deal, by the way my name is Garble is you want to know''

''I was going to ask for it anyway, so have we are partners at this?'' Diamond Tiara asked.

''Sure'' Garble agreed. ''What do you need us to do?''

''I need you to beat up the dragon that lives in Ponyville'' The dragon's eyes widened. ''His name is…''

''Spike'' Garble interrupted her with fury remarked on his voice, clenching his fist.

''Do you…know about him?'' The pink filly questioned, fighting back a grin.

''That miserable brat gave us a hard time with something really important for us, oh but if I see him again I'll make him pay with his scales!'' Garble hit his right fist again his left palm.

''So…'' Diamond Tiara could no longer hold back the grin. ''Deal?'' She extended her hoof at the angry dragon.

''Garble did not hesitate a second on respond. ''Deal!''

* * *

Ok everyone, I hope that you've liked it and if you did let me a review!

Wait for Chapter 8!

Thanks for reading!

ElCapoFanFic.


End file.
